Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular terminal block assembly and more particularly, to a modular terminal block assembly which is robust, effective and economical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal blocks are utilized in the telecommunications industry to provide an efficient connection for individual wires, line or conductors to individual pairs of lines of a multi-pair cable. Such terminal blocks may provide connection, for examples, between a multi pair cable from a central office and line pairs from neighboring subscriber locations.
The typical terminal block utilizes insulation displacement connectors sometimes called clips to make the connection. This type of connector pierces the insulation of a wire or conductor as the conductor is inserted into the terminal block by a tool called an activator. The other end of the clip is fixed to an electrical conductor from the cable. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,170; 5302,137; and 4,652,070 for examples of terminal blocks with activators and insulation displacement connectors. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Terminal blocks are generally of different lengths depending upon requirements at a particular site. Also, terminal blocks are often used outdoors which require sealing of the electrical connections against adverse environmental conditions, especially moisture. In the past, terminal blocks were made of one piece shells to provide sufficient strength. Modular terminal block assemblies tended to have insufficient structural integrity thereby limiting the number of components or sections that were able to be joined together. Furthermore, modular terminal blocks could not hold environmental sealing well and thus was a constant concern since any moisture that works its way to the electrical connection between the conductor and the connector degrades that connection or causes a failure.
Efforts have been made in the past to improve upon the structure of modular terminal block assemblies but these prior attempts have yet to produce an optimal system.
The difficulties encountered with previous devices have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a modular terminal block assembly comprising in combination first and second modular shells each having a base wall, and opposing side walls extending downwardly from the base wall, an insulation displacement connector housing mounted to the base wall including two chambers in the housing for receiving two insulation displacement connectors, a first connector element at an end portion of the each modular shell, a second connector element at a second end portion of the modular shells, and a plurality of partitions extending from each side wall toward the other side wall, insulation displacement connectors mounted in the housing chambers of the modular shells, two end shells having a connector element engageable with one of the connector elements of the first or second modular shell, a universal connector for joining the modular shells, the universal connector having two complementary connector elements, each to engage one of the connector elements of the modular shells, and two pairs of parallel extending arms for being disposed parallel to the opposing side walls of the modular shells, and each of the arms being engageable with a partition.
The assembly also includes two activators, each activator being operatively engaged with a corresponding insulation displacement connector housing of the modular shells for facilitating the connector of electrical conductors with the insulation displacement connectors, the activators having a covering of molded insulative material, barrier strips connected to the shells, the barrier strips having openings and slots for receiving the insulation displacement connectors and the partitions and for allowing the passage of potting compound, the barrier strips being positioned abutting the insulation displacement connector housings, insulative material placeable in the housings around the insulation displacement connectors above the barrier strips and in the activators, and potting compound located above and below the barrier strips.
A feature of the modular terminal block assembly that is described in detail below is that it is extremely robust with improved strength and stiffness. Other advantages of the disclosed modular terminal block assembly improved are economy and environmental sealing. Still another object of the modular terminal block assembly is that it may be made larger than previous modular block assemblies. Still other features of the disclosed modular terminal block assembly are improved conductor strain relief and better containment of gel or grease when the conductors are removed and inserted. A feature even includes a grease wiping action of the conductors upon removal of the conductors from the modular terminal block assembly.